Ciudad de las Almas Gemelas (segunda parte)
by Duendecilla1901
Summary: ¿Que pasará con Sebastian?¿Habrá venganza?¿Muere? No te pierdas el desenlace de Ciudad de las Almas Gemelas
1. Capitulo 1: Una Familia

**CAPITULO 1**

**UNA FAMILIA**

Habian pasado un par de semanas desde que encontré a Jace en aquel horrible y mugriento tugurio, pero las cosas no parecian ir mucho mejor. Jace estaba distante, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entre armas, entrenando, en ocasiones días y noches enteros hasta que se quedaba exhausto. Yo por mi parte no lo llevaba mucho mejor, lo mio no eran las armas, pero le había "pedido prestado" a Magnus el libro de lo blanco, y también pasaba horas y horas encerrada en mi habitación, en el instituto, estudiando a fondo pagina por pagina, sin saber exactamente para que, ¿para librarme de mi lado demoníaco? ¿Para traer de vuelto a Aline? ¿o para encontrar la manera de matar a Sebastian definitivamente? Realmente no lo sabía, solo quería pasar las horas, con la intención de que el tiempo sellara las heridas.

Tres golpecitos resonaron desde la puerta, debia de ser Iz, esa forma tan particular de llamar era la suya.

-Pasa- cerré el libro y lo guardé bajo la almohada antes de que pudiera verlo.

-Estas hecha un asco- me dijo luego de cerrar la puerta- anda arreglate y salgamos a comer algo, Simon, Alec y yo queremos ir a Taki's

-¿Se lo habeis dicho a Jace?

Negó, su rostro se volvió preocupado.

-Sabes que no hace mas que entrenar, podrias hablar con él... parece que solo te escucha a ti- se sentó a mi lado en la cama- los dos, deberiais tratar de de seguir adelante.

Desvié la mirada, como si se pudiese olvidar a la razón de tu existencia tan facilmente...

-Se como és, yo tambien perdí a mi hermano pequeño hace un año Jen. Se que no es facil pero teneis que intentarlo.

Me levanté, deshaciendome de la ropa interior que era lo único que llevaba, tenia razón, aun tenia muchos asuntos pendientes.

-Voy a la ducha y luego arrastrare a Jace hasta su habitacion para que haga lo mismo-sonrei un poco al imaginarme la escena- estaremos listos en una hora.

Sonrió y asintió.

-Buena suerte con Jace- salió y yo me metí en la ducha.

-Te he dicho que no me apetece- me repitió por quinta vez- ¿Por que no os limitais a dejarme todos en paz?-se disponía a lanzar un cuchillo serafin pero lo hice desaparecer, yendo frente a él, seria, y estrechando sus manos.

-No voy a soltarte esa mierda de que todo ira a mejor, que con el tiempo mejorará, a pesar de que sabemos de buena mano que es cierto. Escucha, ambos lo hemos tenido muy dificil, desde que no heramos mas que niños, pero tambien ha habido cosas buenas no?-sonreí- he recuperado a Magnus, he conocido a Alec e Iz que no me han juzgado nunca, y creeme que eso es totalmente nuevo para mí. Pero lo mas importante, te he encontrado a ti Jace- senti mis ojos humedecerse, realmente daba gracias a Lilith por haberlo encontrado al fin- sois como mi familia, todos, aquí y ahora, y por eso tenemos que dar gracias, por tener una familia que nos esta cuidando ahora, no todos tienen tanta suerte- le aparté unos mechones demasiado largos y acaricie su mejilla, dejando que mi sonrisa creciera solo un poquito- asi que, que me dices?

Tocó mi mejilla, imitando mi gesto, pensativo.

-Lo siento, tu has estado ahi para mí, fuerte, y yo no pensé en como te sentirias tu. Soy un jodido egoista.

Negué, atrayendolo para abrazarlo.

-Yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

Sonrió, por primera vez en semanas y eso me sacó una nueva sonrisa a mí, lo estaba logrando.

-Esta bien, salgamos.

Era como cualquier otra tarde, el cielo estaba nublado, nubes negras que auguraban un buen chaparron, por suerte ya estabamos sentados en una de las nuevas mesas de Taki's. Habian renovado el local, con una zona especial para Nefilims, llena de sofás y sillones rodeando mesitas bajas y cuadradas de color bengué, separando la zona del resto del local con una cortina negra bastante simple.

El grupo había crecido, aunque izzy nos dijo que solo saldriamos los cinco, se habian agregado Maia y un tipo que al parecer era una preator, un tal Jordan... que a juzgar por su actitud estaba prendado por la loba. Nos sentamos en un grupo de sillones que habian libres, ellos charlaban y Jace y yo... nos dedicabamos mas bien a escuchar, dando tragos a nuestras bebidas en los momentos oportunos para evitar opinar sobre cosas como videojuegos o blusas, algo absurdo y sin importancia para nuestro estado.

-Espero que ya tengais comprado mi regalo, la semana que viene seré oficialmente mayor de edad-sonrió orgullosa- y quiero una fiesta, si?-le puso una carita de cachorro abandonado a Alec y este rió.

-¿Que tipo de fiesta?- preguntó, a pesar de que ya habia empezado a organizar una fiesta sorpresa para su hermana.

-Un baile- su sonrisa era soñadora ahora- como de un paraiso de hielo, tal vez podrias ayudarnos con un Avra Kadavra.

-Yo?- pensé, apenas habia usado mis poderes para nada desde lo sucedido...

-Tal vez no sea buena idea Iz- intervinó Alec cuando yo no respondí.

-No importa- sonreí un poco- lo hare, tu solo ocupate de imaginarlo y yo me encargo del Avra Kadavra.

-Genial!

Estupendo, un baile, un cumpleaños, una fiesta... y encima iba a tener que organizarlo yo. No me apetecia en absoluto, para ser sincera en estos dias solo me agradaba la compañía de Jace, era callado, y sabía justo lo que yo necesitaba y en el momento que necesitaba, sin palabras de mas.

Tocó mi hombro y me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos.

-Estas bien? Estas muy callada- acaricio la piel de mi hombro que la camiseta dejaba descubierto, donde habia posado su mano y yo reprimí un escalofrio y asentí.

-Tu tampoco estas muy hablador que digamos.

Sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que en realidad no eran buenas, que mas bien idicaban lo contrario de lo que suele indicar una sonrisa.

-Nunca soy muy hablador.

Me acurruque un poco, haciendo que su brazo pasara por mis hombros y apoyando mi cabeza en el suyo, cerrando los ojos relajada, y entonces sentí que besaba mi cabello y eso si me hizo sonreir y sentirme bien, hasta que poco despues, con la calma que hacia semanas que no sentía, me quedé dormida


	2. Capitulo 2: Jonathan

**CAPITULO 2**

**JONATHAN**

-Hay que ir a Idris- sabia lo que significaban esas palabras de Magnus

-¿Quieres decir que nos van a interrogar verdad?- no necesistaba preguntarlo.

El brujo asintió.

-No es un juicio Jen, solo un interrogatorio, calmate.

-Aun asi usaran la espada mortal- dije, mas para mí que para ellos.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?- pregunto Izzy mientras mojaba su bizcocho en café- quiero decir, ella no es... osea, tiene poderes de brujo.

Genial, podria haberlo dicho claro "ella no es una nefilim, es un demonio, la espada mortal es cosa de Nefilims, no funcionará". Me levanté , sabia que no lo habia dicho con intención de herirme pero aun así me hizo sentir incomoda. Salí y subí a mi habitacion a recoger algunas cosas para el viaje y revolviendo algunos cajones encontré la estela de Clary... y no solo eso, tambien su bloc de dibujo y todos sus materiales ¿Como demonios habian ido a parar ahi? Bajé a toda prisa a buscar a Jace pero me detuve a pensar un momento, no podia decirle aquello, volveria a undirse... Volví arriba y el bloc estaba abierto, con una runa dibujada en el centro de una página en blanco.

Cruzamos por el portal que Magnus habia hecho, Izzy se habia disculpado y luego de un abrazo todo habia quedado arreglado. Aterrizamos en la casa solariega de los Herondale, ahora deshabitada y legalmente de Jace.

-Como te sientes con esto?- le pregunté al rubio, que parecia ausente desde que aparecimos allí.

Se encogio de hombros y subio a la habitación de la casa que algun día perteneció a su verdadero padre, mi tio... y mi madre, estaba tan concentrada en Jace que no habia pensado aquello. Subí tambien, en busca de la que fuera su habitación.

-La segunda a la izquierda- me giré y vi a Marysse- Jocelyn, tu madre y yo pasamos muchas tardes jugando juntas aquí-sonrió- bonitos recuerdos de infancia.

Sonreí un poco, agradecida, y me encaminé a la habitacion que me habia dicho. Su nombre estaba escrito en la puerta con bonitas letras recortadas y pegadas, con ositos y corazoncitos en rosa, eso me sacó una verdadera sonrisa, los pocos recuerdos que tenia de ella eran recuerdos tan dulces como aquellas letras. Cuando entré me encontré lo esperado, la habitacion estaba en distintos tonos pastel y rosa, las estanterias llenas de muñecas -a mi parecer las muñecas siempre habian tenido un toque macabro que no me gustaba demasiado- y las paredes con cuadros pintados de manera algo inexperta pero sin duda con talento. La cama tenia puestas unas sabanas blancas conjuntamente con el cabezal de forja y la almohada en rosa que contrastaba con tanto blanco. Sin duda mamá era toda luz, no como yo... Escuche a los demas subir en tropel para instalarse asi que salí y cerré luego de dejar mis cosas en aquella habitacion.

-En un rato vendran a interrogarte- me informó Magnus

-¿Como que vendran?

Puso mala cara, claramente disgustado con aquello.

-No quieren que entres en Alacante, por eso vinimos aquí- me explicó- estupidos.

Todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que apareció Jace, saliendo de su habitación, la de su padre en realidad.

-¿Que pasa?

Negué y baje, definitivamente jamás debí salir del instituto en Madrid y mucho menos presentarme en Nueva York, fue el peor error que nunca había cometido.

Salí de la casa, alrededor era todo bosques, espesos y probablemente lleno de criaturas peligrosas, pero ¿Qué podía haber mas peligroso que yo? No lo dudé y me sumergí en la espesura, corriendo como si no hubiese mañana hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas, había caído la noche para aquel entonces y estaba totalmente perdida.

-No deberías estar aquí- me giré, sin alterarme, y vi un rostro conocido.

-Kyle- estaba desnudo, seguramente acababa de transformarse en humano al verme- por que exactamente no debería estarlo? A fin de cuentas soy la peor alimaña que hay por aquí.

Rió.

-No estés tan segura de eso. De todos modos, no es tu estilo estar compadeciéndote de ti misma- se apoyó contra un árbol, parecía cómodo así de desnudo, debía estar acostumbrado.

-No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí- me giré de mala gana para buscar la salida de aquel lugar, aunque con lo oscuro que estaba bien podría estar adentrándome aun mas.

Me detuve cuando vi que era imposible encontrar la salida y opté por lo más práctico, creé un portal con mis propias manos, era la primera vez que hacía magia desde lo del accidente y se sentía realmente bien. Aparecí de vuelta en la casa y la encontré con más gente que cuando me fui.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté un poco desconcertada, sabía que iban a venir pero no tenía idea de que la casa estaría tan abarrotada.

-Anda ven- Magnus tomó mi mano y me llevó al salón, allí había un tipo con la espada mortal que no me miró precisamente con buenos ojos, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, solo miró al brujo para que me diera las indicaciones correspondientes. Tomé la dichosa espada en mis manos, se notaba fría al tacto. Comenzaron a preguntarme cosas sobre el secuestro y contesté sinceramente a todo, no sentí nada especial viniendo de aquel pedazo de metal que tenía en mis manos asi que imaginé que no debía estar haciéndolo tan mal.

Pasaron mas de dos horas, miré el reloj por el rabillo del ojo y vi que daba la media noche. Por suerte el tipo bajito y gordo que antes había indicado a Magnus que comenzásemos también dio por finalizada la sesión. Tomó la espada y se dirigio hacia donde estaba Jace, apoyado en la chimenea, a pocos metros de donde yo estaba sentada, vigilante.

-Señor Herondale, mañana será su turno- le entregó una tarjeta- al medio dia, en Alacante.

Mi primo negó devolviéndole la tarjeta.

-Les espero aquí, si tanto les interesa saber mi versión vendrán- salió del salón y escuche la puerta de la calle cerrarse un momento después, no lo seguí, estaba hambrienta, mareada y cansada.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente me sentí mejor, estaba rodeada de las cosas de mi madre, ni siquiera las muñecas me parecían ya tétricas, las vi encantadoras y el rosa no resultaba tan asfixiante. Los pajarillos cantaban al otro lado de la ventana y un rayo de sol invernal se colaba por la gran ventana que había pegada a mi cama.

Me levanté y me miré en el espejo que había en la puerta del armario, tenía una pinta bastante desastrosa. Rebusqué en mi bolsa y saque una falda y una camiseta, cogí mis botas y me metí en el baño.

La mesa ya estaba lista para el desayuno y Alec, Magnus e Izzy tomaban café y tostadas, me senté con ellos luego de darles los buenos días y miré por la ventana, Jace estaba en el jardín con las armas, que novedad.

-Dijo que quería verte cuando desayunaras- comentó Isabelle- creo que está nervioso, no le será fácil recordar a Clary.

Dejé mi taza de leche y fui a la cocina por un bol de helado de chocolate que mi querido Magnus había tenido el detalle de comprar (ese tipo de compras tan particulares que hace el gran brujo de Brooklyn en las que nunca paga jaja). Salí con el helado y un par de cucharillas.

-Deberías parar- hice desaparecer el cuchillo que iba a lanzar y sonreí, el gruñó- ¿De que querías hablar?

-Aquí no- tomó mi mano y nos alejamos varios metros de la casa, adentrándonos en el bosque y asegurándonos de que nadie estuviera por los alrededores.

Me senté en una de las gruesas ramas y esperé. El ambiente estaba tenso, mi primo desprendía tensión por cada poro y verlo así solo me hacía pensar que algo realmente malo había pasado, Jace siempre se mantenía calmado.

-Voy a matarlo- habló sin alterarse pero se sentía la ira y el odio en su voz- está preso en la Ciudad Silenciosa. Voy a matarle.

-Sabes que no será tan sencillo- miré al suelo, un par de hormigas cargaban una hoja- los hermanos estarán vigilando y aunque lográsemos esquivarlos Sebastian es poderoso.

Gruñó.

-No necesito que me recuerdes eso, no soy tan estúpido- pateó una piedrecita- ¿me ayudaras?

Me levanté y lo miré.

-Eso no necesitas ni preguntarlo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Paraíso Helado

Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza ente un capi y otro pero he tenido mucho lio con las clases. Por suerte ya llega el veranito y podré escribiros mas seguido :))

**CAPITULO 3**

**UN PARAISO HELADO**

Había pasado una semana desde los interrogatorios y volvíamos a estar en casa, en el Instituto. Alec y Simon habían decidido alquilar un enrome salón de fiestas, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas. Los Lightwood tenían amigos por todo el mundo y por lo visto la mayoría de edad era un acontecimiento importante para los Nefilim, así que ahí me encontraba yo ahora, con Magnus, invocando nuestra magia para adornar el lugar para más de 150 invitados.

-Debes de estar muy enamorado para dejarte involucrar en este follón- bromeé, me agradaba estar así asolas con él, era como un padre para mí. En cambio el no parecía de tan buen humor.

-Está inseguro y eso me molesta- creó otra nube de la cual caía nieve que no llegaba abajo, un encantamiento sencillo, parecía Hogwarts en invierno.

Coloqué las esculturas de hielo por todo el lugar, una enorme fuente de cristal estaba en el centro del lugar, hadas del invierno revoloteaban sobre ella dejando un suave rastro de polvo plateado que le daba un toque aun mas mágico. Un escenario al fondo que aún no tenía muy claro como decorar y las mesas ya bien montadas y decoradas.

-¿Inseguro porque?- pregunté pensando que tal vez necesitase hablarlo.

-No envejezco.

Me mantuve en silencio un momento, comprendía aquello y los temores de Alec, era un asunto peliagudo.

-¿Qué harás?

Me detuve un momento y me senté, aquello era cansado y llevábamos desde la mañana puestos en ello. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn me imitó.

-Todavía no lo he decidido, pero sabes cuál es la única manera- pude ver en su rostro que le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, incluso podría decir que lo atormentaba.

-Tienes tiempo para decidirlo, deberías decírselo a él también- le aparté un mechon de los ojos- tiene que saberlo pero sobretodo no tienes que dejar que esto os distancie si de verdad lo amas.

La noche llegó y todos comenzaron a salir hacia la fiesta, yo seguía en mi habitación, viendo al espejo con aquel vestido negro y largo. Suspiré, no me veía saliendo con algo así. Más que para una fiesta parecía que me preparaba para los Oscars, aunque Isabelle me aseguró que era la indumentaria acordada.

Vi que alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta y entraba sin llamar, no podía ser otro.

-¿No sabes llamar?

Sonrió altanero.

-No es mi estilo- me revisó de pies a cabeza- ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo miré sin entender, él se veía espectacular en su esmoquin.

-Todos se están yendo ya, solo faltamos nosotros.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama.

-No quiero ir Jace, esto no es para mí. Suena cobarde pero sé que me van a juzgar; no solo soy la "Chica demonio" con la misma sangre que Jonathan sino que además maté a una Nefilim con la que además mantenía una relación- bajé la mirada hasta mi regazo, todavía no lo había dicho en voz alta pero esa era la verdad, eso era lo que era.

El rubio se sentó a mi lado y como un acto reflejo me acurruque.

-Bien, Iz me odiará pero no pienso dejarte aquí sola.

Negué y me levanté.

-Tu hermana nos matará y tirará nuestros restos a un criadero de rapiñadores, trataré de pasar desapercibida.

Jace sonrió y estrechó mi mano antes de salir, yendo en una preciosa carroza tirada por caballos negros hasta el lugar.

La sala ya estaba llena, gente desconocida caminaba de un lado para otro de conversación en conversación, entre risas y felicitaciones. La cumpleañera vino a recibirnos en cuanto nos vio, abrazándonos.

-Todo ha quedado perfecto Jen ¡Me encanta!

Reí.

-Me alegro, pero Magnus hizo lo más complicado- Sonreí- agradécele a él ¿Qué te parece el techo?

-Único, como yo-sonrió altanera, llevaba un vestido plateado que marcaba sus perfectas curvas- es tal y como lo imaginaba.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, Jace y yo recibimos algunas miradas y nos percatamos de ciertos cuchicheos pero por lo general la gente se limitaba a divertirse y prestar la atención a la protagonista de la noche, que parecía toda una diosa cuando hizo su exhibición con el látigo en el escenario. Alec y Magnus habían hecho las paces, o al menos eso parecía porque hacía rato que habían desaparecido camino del baño.

La reina Seelie apareció poco después de que comenzara el baile, me tensé pero el brazo de Jace por mi cintura me relajo.

-¿Bailamos?

Sonreí sorprendida y asentí, yendo al centro de la pista. Sus manos volaron hasta mi cintura y las mías rodearon su cuello, se sentía bien estar así con él, segura. Dimos algunos giros y me acerque un poco más, reposando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Seguro que sacaran conclusiones de vernos así- cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, relajada.

-¿Te importa?- Acaricio mi espalda baja con el pulgar, nos movíamos muy lentos.

Negué.

-En lo más mínimo.

No sé el tiempo que pasamos deslizándonos en la pista, sin hablar, solo dando giros y lentos movimientos que me relajaron y me hicieron olvidarme de todo el infierno por el que habíamos pasados durante los últimos meses. Aunque bien mirado ¿Qué era lo que estábamos haciendo? Aquellas formas no podían solo hacer malpensar a los demás sino que podía hacer que nosotros mismos nos encaminásemos hacia sendas confusas, cargadas de malentendidos. Me detuve un momento y lo miré, sus ojos dorados, un par de tonos por encima que su cabello, el cual se mostraba demasiado largo luego de tiempo descuidado. Jace era realmente guapo y apenas ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- sonrió, una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Negue.

-Nada, es solo que ahora entiendo porque tienes tantas admiradoras.

Rió. Como si hubiese dicho la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-Después de todo este tiempo ¿y apenas ahora te das cuenta Jen?- definitivamente volvia a ser Jace Herondale.

Enarqué una ceja y le di un golpecito en el pecho.

-En lugar de eso deberías decir "tú también eres realmente preciosa", eso les gusta a las mujeres ¿sabes?

Sonrió y me atrajo de nuevo, esta vez su cuerpo y el mío se pegaron todavía más.

-¿Es que necesitas que te lo diga?


	4. Capitulo 4: Problemas de lo mas Mudanos

**CAPITULO 4**

**PROBLEMAS MUY MUNDANOS**

-¡Os dije que se fue por la izquierda!- nos gritó Isabelle al resto del grupo. Desde que la Clave nos había apartado de la caza contra Jonathan habíamos vuelto a las tareas habituales. En realidad no podía quejarme, perseguir y matar demonios era una tarea que mantenía mi cabeza distraída y mi adrenalina disparada, eso me iba de maravilla.

Jace se adelantó con el sensor hacia la izquierda pero no había ningún rastro allí, no había ido por la izquierda.

-¿Ha desaparecido sin más?- pregunté.

-Era un demonio menor, no desaparecen así, alguien lo hizo desaparecer- Alec fue tras Jace y yo me acerqué a Izzy.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces alterada…- y reconozco que me asustaba cuando se ponía así.

Paseamos por las solitarias y oscuras callejuelas en silencio, ella parecía querer hablar pero no sabía por dónde empezar y yo que era muy intuitiva (y ya no usaba mi telepatía para inmiscuirme en vidas ajenas) decidí darle un empujón.

-¿Se trata de Simon?

La morena asintió.

-Me acosté con otro el día de mi cumpleaños- no me miró mientras hablaba, estaba avergonzada y yo sorprendida- discutimos y yo estaba un poco bebida, sé que es una mala excusa pero agh!

-¿Él lo sabe?

Negó.

-Entonces déjalo pasar. Sabes que estuvo mal, no volverás a hacerlo lo sé, así que no le des más vueltas- me giré para comprobar que los chicos aun no nos seguían- ¿Lo has arreglado ya con él?

Asintió y pasamos otro rato caminando. Llegamos hasta Takis y me rugió el estómago.

-Entremos, tengo hambre.

Asintió y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual de la zona especial, como lo llamábamos ahora.

-Tengo un retraso- al fin lo soltó y casi me atraganto al escucharlo, era lo último que me esperaba. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver mi cara y siguió comiendo.

-¿Te has hecho la prueba?

-¿Qué prueba?

Esta vez fui yo la que puso los ojos en blanco. Los Nefilims podían saber cómo matar demonios pero no tenían ni idea de cómo solucionar esos marrones tan mundanos, ¡viva la educación sexual en Idris!

-Un test de embarazo Isabelle, se compra en las farmacias mundanas y sirve para saber si estas o no embarazada.

No escuché llegar a la tropa hasta que Jace apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza y el resto comenzaron a sentarse, charlando animadamente. El rubio se sentó a mi lado y me robó mi plato de pollo con arroz.

-Jace, tengo hambre- fruncí el ceño y recuperé el plato.

-Que fiera estas-sonrió provocándome pero no iba a entrar al trapo, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Al día siguiente mientras la mayoría aun dormían me acerqué a la farmacia más próxima a comprar el test y fui a la habitación de Isabelle, despertándola con suavidad y entregándole el aparatito luego de explicarle cómo funcionaba. Una vez salió del baño me lo entregó, nunca la había visto así de nerviosa y asustada, así que decidí compartir con ella mis últimos comederos de cabeza.

-Creo que me gusta Jace.

Levantó la cabeza del suelo y me miró como si le hubiese dicho que había contraído viruela demoníaca.

-¿Jace y tú? No pegáis.

Yo sí estuve a punto de pegarle un bofetón a ella, ¿No se le ocurría nada mejor que decir?

-Quiero decir que, sois primos y además Jace nunca se ha fijado en nadie aparte Clary… no te emociones mucho, lo digo por tu bien.

No supe que responderle, era él quien me seguía el juego en algunas ocasiones, a lo mejor era cierto que solo quería descargarse conmigo o tal vez solo era algo fraternal, aunque también debió ser algo fraternal con Clary… todo estaba demasiado enredado.

Miré el test y respiré aliviada al verlo negativo, se lo entregué y sonrió igual, lanzándolo a la papelera, debajo de una pila de papeles para que nadie pudiese nunca enterarse de aquel mal trago que superamos juntas, casi como hermanas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ambas nos pusimos alerta, pero nos relajamos al escuchar la voz de Jace.

-¿Jen?

Salí y cerré.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta encerrarnos en su habitación. Fue hasta su escritorio y tomó un papel arrugado.

-Léelo.


End file.
